Weapon
in use]] The weapons of various characters in RWBY are used to fight enemies and monsters throughout Remnant. Most often, they are based on real-life weapons, but can be combined with other weapons, or given additional features to increase their versatility and effectiveness in combat. Design Transformations CrescentRose - Scythe.png|Crescent Rose Blake 'fighting'.png|Gambol Shroud Yang6.png|Ember Celica CroceaMorsMug.png|Crocea Mors PyrrahE55.png|Miló MagnhildHammer.png|Magnhild Gunchaku_-_Shotaku_(yeaaaah).png|Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang Neptunegun.png|Neptune's Gun Penny's_blades_unfolding.png|Penny's Swords V2 12 00043.png|Emerald's Pistols Oobleck's Weapon.png|Oobleck's Thermos Coco'sWeaponMinigun.png|Coco's Handbag 1004 Yellow Trailer 08143.png|Junior's Bazooka Though standard weapons exist, the majority of weapons shown in RWBY are usually designed to be transformable, using a foldable frame - a framework capable of shifting various sections to change the weapon from one form into another. Weapons with a foldable frame possess two or more selected forms, with the wielder capable of freely swapping between each weapon state depending on their needs. Typically, such weapons would have both a melee state and a ranged combat state, but are not necessarily limited to those specific types of attacks while in each state. Weapons can also have an inactive state known as a "sheathed" form, locking and securing the weapon while outside of combat, similar to the safety catch of a firearm. For example, Crescent Rose and Ember Celica shrink down to be holstered and carried easily, while Crocea Mors and Gambol Shroud both have separate sheaths to make them easy to carry. Dust Some weapons are shown to be fueled by Dust for a more "magical" style of combat. By doing so, effects like object enchantment and weather and nature manipulation are used in combination with brute force. All of the known weapons incorporate Dust into their designs, either by utilizing Dust into an attack, as seen with Myrtenaster, or using Dust in the form of bullets or ammunition.RWBY Volume 1 Director's Commentary It is implied that all "firearms" in Remnant use Dust ammunition. Personalization These weapons, while all but impossible to create in reality, seem to be moderately easy to construct for the denizens of Remnant. Ruby had to design and build her weapon during her time at Signal Academy, and she expressed surprise at Jaune Arc for not making his own, indicating this is a common practice among future Hunters in Remnant. List of Weapons Other Weapons 1004 Yellow Trailer 05459.png|The red-bladed weapons used by Henchmen. 1101 Ruby Rose 04151.png|A handgun used by Henchmen. B3ar2.png|The submachine gun wielded by the DJ henchman. White Fang Armed.png|Some White Fang members with a rifle and a sword. V2 12 00038.png|Atlesian Knight-200s equipped with rifles. *Axes and Bladed Weaponry - The various weapons wielded by the Henchmen. *Handgun - Handguns used by the Henchmen ,Vale Police Department detectives and Atlesian soldiers. *Submachine Gun - The standard firearm wielded by the DJ in The Club. Also briefly used by a Henchman in "Ruby Rose." *Collapsible Staff - Mentioned by Ruby in "The Shining Beacon" as being wielded by an unseen Beacon Academy student. *Fire Sword - Mentioned by Ruby in "The Shining Beacon" as being wielded by an unseen Beacon Academy student. *Battle Rifle - Standard issue for the Atlesian military. Used by the Atlesian Knight-200 series in "Breach." Also seen slung over the backs of Atlesian soldiers. Trivia *When asked by a fan at the RTX 2013 RWBY Panel if there were going to be any weapons that would not double as a gun, Kerry Shawcross asked why they would want that, and then the panel continued on to state that they should actually create a "Gun-Gun." *There is an entire Weapons Magazine that seems to be dedicated on articles regarding weapons, of which Ruby is apparently a fan, as she read through Issue 228 at From Dust Till Dawn. References Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:General